


Never Again

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Sanji always looked happy doing it. It must be a lot of fun. Surely one try wouldn't hurt. It's not like Sanji would notice if only one went missing, and besides, what's the big deal anyway?In which Luffy tries one of Sanji's cigarettes and learns something new about his cook.





	Never Again

It was common knowledge among the Straw Hats that there were certain rules regarding each other's belongings. While these rules weren't explicitly written, that didn't made make them any less of rules, as they were heavily enforced both verbally and physically.

Luffy had his hat, of course, and it was always either on his head, hanging on his neck, or somewhere within arm's reach (which was everywhere with his ability). One could only be granted permission to handle his treasure if it was explicitly placed in their hands by Luffy himself.

Zoro had his swords, which like the straw hat, were always close by. They weren't as tempting to play with, as swords aren't all that interesting, or safe for that matter, if one doesn't know how to properly use them. In fact, the only person that would ever dare take them was Chopper, who would just be doing his job as a doctor. Zoro was excellent at ignoring Chopper's orders to take a rest from training if need be.

It was understood that Usopp's inventions, while never explicitly banned from touching, were to be left alone. This was an easy rule to follow, as they needed to remain in perfect condition for battle, and tended to be unpredictable and dangerous.

If one valued their health and money, they'd know to stay the hell away from Nami's tangerines. The punishment for this crime was a kick, heavy fine, and an angry scolding from Sanji and Nami. This was easy to understand, even for Luffy (he just liked breaking rules).

No one really messed with Robin's books. History was more of her thing, and they were just books to the others.

However, when it came to the blond chef of the Going Merry, he had his own list, and a lengthy one at that. The kitchen was off limits, end of story. The equipment, the food supply even the general surrounding space; it was his source of pride, all his, and his only. It made sense, seeing how if the kitchen were to be destroyed, their chance of survival would be as well.

This didn't even include the other thing that was to be left alone, and that is, his cigarettes. A pack was always kept in his pocket in public, ready to provide emergency comfort whenever need be. Other times, his stash was tucked away in a trunk in the men's quarters, only to be disturbed by Sanji's hands.

This rule didn't settle well with Luffy.

Luffy couldn't help being curious. It's not like there was much context behind Sanji's smoking. Sanji never discussed it and shot down any attempts at a conversation about it. Even if he didn't directly shoot it down, he always managed to find a way to change the subject or gear everyone's attention to something else. Smoking was just a part of him, just as sleeping is with Zoro and lying with Usopp.

Luffy knew there'd no point in asking Sanji to try one. Even he was smart enough to know that the obvious answer would be no.

So how was he ever supposed to know what smoking felt like without actually trying it?

It'd have to be today. The nice weather allowed everyone to roam on deck as they pleased, meaning the men's quarters would be empty. Luffy smiled when he found he was right. Sparing frequent glances over his shoulders, he pried open the trunk lid and dug around until he found a white box and a lighter.

The captain pulled out a narrow, white stick and stared at it. He wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but he'd seen Sanji light the end enough times to at least figure that part out. He ever so carefully flicked at the lighter until a flame popped out, and lit the end.

Fortunately Luffy had enough common sense to know that the side without the fire went in his mouth. He took a deep inhale like Sanji always did…

Quite possibly the worst decision he's ever made.

The black toxin instantly filled his lungs, and his body immediately spiraled into a deep coughing fit to get it out. He coughed so much that colors danced in his vision, forcing him to sit down on the couch until his lungs calmed down.

Through the coughing, he hadn't even realized someone had crawled down the ladder. He heard the sound of what he presumed was a book being dropped to the floor, then his name being called out worriedly. He would've shrieked if he could, but all he could choke out was another cough.

Of all the people to have walked in on him.

Sanji understood what was happening within one second, and even sooner was sprinting over to Luffy's side. He stuck the half-burned cigarette in the ashtray and patted Luffy's back.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe…" Sanji urged. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luffy continued to cough, his eyes now watering from more than just coughing. He wished he could apologize right then and there, but he could scarcely catch his breath, let alone form a coherent apology.

"I mean it, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji scolded, his tone now biting each word.

Luffy looked up warily. He wanted to respond, he truly did, but all he could do was cough.

"Just try to breathe." Sanji said, perhaps a bit softer. They stayed like this until Luffy caught his breath, Sanji's hand never leaving his back. Once they were both sure Luffy was okay, Sanji ordered him to stay put, and less than a minute later returned with a glass of water.

Luffy gulped down the sweet relief and kept his eyes on the floor. He could feel Sanji's eyes burning a hole in him, his heart to be exact. He hated this feeling.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sanji broke the silence. "Why'd you do that? You know not to take my cigarettes. Hell, everyone knows this. I can't - This is all my…_Luffy_…"

Sanji was at a complete loss for words as something dawned upon his expression. It was no longer one of immense anger, but something else. He sat down next to his captain and drew in a shaky breath. "Tell me why you tried it."

"I'm sorry – "

"No. Tell me why you tried it."

The abrasive interruption cut Luffy deeper than it should've, but he figured he deserved it for taking Sanji's treasure and all. He looked up with those scared eyes he had whenever he was in trouble. "I just wanted to. You do it all the time. I was curious."

That was the answer Sanji had feared. "Luffy…don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, I won't, it was awful! How do you even do it?" Luffy laughed a little at the end, hoping Sanji would too, but the blond kept his cold stare.

"I mean it. Never, ever again. Not even once."

"I won't."

"Good." Thinking his job was done, Sanji stood up, only for Luffy's next question to cut him off.

"Are they really that expensive?"

"Huh?"

"The cigarettes, I mean. You're so worked up from me taking one. I had no idea they costed so much."

Sanji tensed up. He didn't want to correct his captain; that was the one explanation he didn't want to give. Surely Luffy was just trying to provoke him, but no, that was a true look of innocence. The kid really had no idea. They say ignorance is bliss, and Sanji would try everything to hold this true. "They don't cost all that much, or Nami would never let me buy them."

Luffy looked up. "Really? Then why're you so upset?"

"Because you shouldn't be smoking. That's all." Back turned, low voice, hands in pockets. Those things should signal to someone that the conversation was not to be continued.

Then again, Luffy liked breaking rules. "But you do it."

That did it. Sanji threw his body around to give Luffy the most serious look he could muster. "So? That doesn't mean you should. You need to trust my word when I tell you not to."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, ignoring Sanji's seriousness. "Well, I do. It's just that I always thought it was fun, you do it so much."

Sanji looked away. "It's not."

"It's not?"

"It's bad for you."

"But you always look so happy when you're doing it."

That stubborn bastard, never settling for an incomplete response. "It's…it's seriously bad for your lungs."

Luffy's gasped. "Then you need to stop! I need you as my cook!"

"And I need you to be the next Pirate King, so just don't do it. End of discussion."

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "If you know it's so bad, then why do you do it?"

"What part of 'end of discussion' do you not understand?" Sanji clenched his fists. Surely his captain wasn't stupid enough to not get the hint that he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Why can't you just answer my questions?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, that's why." Sanji could feel his pride slipping through his fingers.

"Why not?"

"I just don't, now drop it!"

Now Luffy had that sad, scolded puppy look that filled Sanji's heart with guilt. The kid was just curious after all. Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking back up at Luffy. "You really want to know why I smoke?"

Luffy nodded.

Sanji sat down. Luffy deserved to know as his captain, and if he didn't, surely he'd try it again. Sanji couldn't let that happen again.

"Don't tell anyone this. I started smoking when I was a kid on the Baratie. I wanted to seem older to everyone because I was tired of being treated like a stupid kid. Zeff did it, so I thought if I did it too, he'd acknowledge me as an adult. It didn't work."

Luffy nodded understandably, but like a curious little kid, couldn't help but ask another question. "If it didn't work, why'd you continue?"

"By the time I realized, it was too late." _Just like it would've been for you if I hadn't stopped you._

"What do you mean?"

"Geez, do I really have to spell everything out for you? I got addicted to the nicotine."

"Nicotine?"

Sanji gritted his teeth. His pride was truly gone now. "It's what makes cigarettes addicting. I hadn't known about it." _And neither did you when you tried it, Luffy._

Luffy thought for a second and smiled. "So just stop putting nicotine into your body. Then you won't be addicted to it anymore."

There was that simple problem and solution, black and white mindset that Luffy somehow always managed to maintain. The optimistic thought burned Sanji's heart – it could only be a thought.

"That's not how it works. I can't stop – " Sanji's throat tensed. The emotions that had been holding him by the strings suddenly became too strong for his control. "Chopper's been trying to get me to quit, but like I said, I just can't. I know how bad it is for me, for you guys to be around. I wish I'd never started…can't you see how hard this is?"

Luffy wasn't smiling anymore. "I understand. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry Sanji."

Just to make sure Luffy truly understood, Sanji grabbed him by both shoulders closely. "I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason you became addicted to smoking. Don't ever risk your health because of my own shitty habit. You promise you won't do it again?"

"I promise," Luffy smiled brightly. "I hated it anyway. What's for dinner?"

As irritating as that idiot was, that instantaneous forgiving side never failed to put Sanji at ease.


End file.
